Double D's Confession
by Double D Is So Sweet
Summary: Double D has feelings for Kevin. How will Kevin react? What will the others say? EddKevin slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or any rights to the show, characters, etc.

"I love him so much," Double D whispered to himself, breaking the dead silence that stuck in his room. Double D knew from the start that he loved Kevin. Constantly daydreaming about the biker boy with the signature red hat. But Double D kept his feelings a secret. He feared Kevin's reaction would be one of anger and rejection. But today, Double D decided it was time to come out of his shell. "I have to tell Kevin how I feel." He walked over to Kevin's house.

He knocked on Kevin's door three times. He was so nervous that his palms were sweaty. He could feel his heart pounding like a locomotive racing across the track. He worried about Kevin's reaction. What would Kevin say? Would Kevin get angry? Would he laugh? Kevin's reaction was very questionable. He inhaled deeply. Kevin answered. "Huh? What are you doing here, dork?" Kevin asked. "I deeply apologize if this is bad time Kevin, but may I come in for a few minutes?" Double D asked. Kevin grunted. "Alright, but make it quick, dork."

Double D sat down on the sofa. Kevin sat down next to him. "So, what's up?" Kevin asked. Double D took a deep breath. "You see, Kevin, over the course of time, I've devopled feelings for you. I've felt this way for quite a while now. The truth is Kevin, I love you from the bottom of my heart." Double D paused. There was a brief yet dead silence. Kevin stared at Double D with a blank expression across his face. Double D looked down as he nervously twiddled his thumbs. "This is going nowhere," Double D thought to himself, "Maybe I should have kept this secret." Double D continued. "I understand if you feel uncomfortable, Kevin. Again, I'm terribly sorry for taking up your time." Double D got up and headed for the door. Before he could even set his hand on the doorknob, Kevin stopped him in his tracks. "Wait!" he called out. Double D paused and looked behind at Kevin. Kevin put his hands in his pockets. He looked down at the floor. "I…I like you too," he confessed. Double D paused. Did Kevin _really _say that? Double D wasn't expecting to hear this type of reaction. Double D's eyes widened a bit. "You really mean it, Kevin?" Double D asked. Kevin grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, it's true," he replied. His pale cheeks turned bright red. Double D's smile practically covered his whole face as his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Double D and Kevin held eachother in a warm embrace, feeling their pounding hearts against each other's chest. Double D's heart skipped a beat as Kevin's soft, warm lips pressed up against his.

Later on that evening, the two sat by the fireplace. They watched the glow of the bright orange flames while sipping hot cocoa. Kevin put his arm around Double D and held him closely. Double D looked up at Kevin, making direct eye contact with him. "I love you," he whispered to Kevin. Kevin smiled and embraced Double D once again. "I love you too, Double D," he whispered back.

To Be Continued

Well I hope all of you Edd/Kevin fans enjoy this. I know it's short. This is my first slash I've ever written, so if you don't like it, I understand. XD But my next chapter is coming up if you're interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Ed, Edd n Eddy.

Author's Note: I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who has commented on this, added this to their faves and/or alerts, or who has added me as their favorite author. It means a lot to me and I appreciate it a lot, despite one flame. (You know who you are.) I am so sorry that it took me so long to come up with this chapter. I have been really busy with schoolwork lately. But here is chapter 2. Enjoy!

Author's Additional Warning: This chapter involves some suggestive scenes, so just be aware of that. I don't want anyone to read this and get freaked out. XD

Double D and Kevin had a wonderful evening together; there was no doubting that. Who wouldn't enjoy sitting by the fireplace, watching the deep orange flames of the fire, while sipping creamy hot cocoa with the person who makes your heart pound a million times faster than it's normal rate.

It was very late at night. The clock struck 11:00 p.m. Double D slowly opened his eyes and sat up from resting on Kevin's warm shoulder. "Oh dear, it's late. I'd better head home." Kevin woke up by the sound of Double D's voice. He was still half asleep. "Huh? What?" he mumbled. "I'm going to head home Kevin," Double D replied. "Do you think we could get together sometime tomorrow?" Kevin nodded. "Sure, sounds cool," he replied. Double D headed for the door when Kevin cried out, "Wait!" Double D paused and turned around. "Mind if I walk you home?" Kevin asked. Double D shrugged. "Well, it's only a brief walk across the street." He then paused and thought for a moment. "Then again, it would be really nice if you could walk me home." Kevin smiled, and took a hold of Double D's hand. They headed over across the street to Double D's house.

They arrived at Double D's front porch. They turned around to face each other. "Thanks for the wonderful evening, Kevin. I hope you know that I do appreciate it a lot," said Double D. Kevin grinned, slightly blushing. "No problem," he replied. At that moment, an awkward silence struck between them. They both found themselves embarrassingly speechless. Inside their minds came the thought, "Shit! What do I say now?" Finally, Kevin spoke up. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He turned around, ready to walk back to his house. He heard a voice calling out to him. He turned around to see Double D running after him. Before Kevin could even say a single word, Double D tightly wrapped his arms around him and kissed him gently on the lips. At first it struck Kevin by surprise, but he couldn't resist the hot feeling he got smooching up against Double D's soft, warm lips. The gentle little kiss had gradually turned more intimate. Kevin and Double D lay down. The street was dirty, disgusting, and cold, but Kevin and Double D didn't take much notice, for their bodies were about as hot as lava oozing out of an erupting volcano. Double D lay on top of Kevin, as they gently nipped at each other's lips, with their hot, wet tongues slopping up against each other's.

The street light beamed bright, like the sun on the beach. Basically the whole cul-de-sac could see Kevin and Double D's make out session if they really wanted to. But the moment was so romantically intense that they didn't care who saw it and what they had to say about it. They were so into each other, that the others in the cul-de-sac seemed to be non-existent.

Kevin and Double D were truly in love. There was no doubting that.

**To Be Continued**

Hope you all enjoyed. I know it's short, but my other chapters will be longer than this, I promise. It's after midnight and I'm tired. Thank God I don't have school tomorrow. XD


End file.
